I Forgive You
by bothergirl99
Summary: Chris is hurt when Wesker betrayed S.T.A.R.S. maybe confronting him would do some good. WeskerxChris LEMON!


Hey everybody! I just decided to write a little one-shot lemon of my favorite pairing, WeskerxChris. Sadly, there isn't a lot of stories with this pairing and well I kind of want that to change...So if anyone wants to write something don't hesitate to. wink wink nudge nudge

Funny story about this, during one of my classes i had to create a story describing the word "loathing". So what better pairing that matches with that then Wesker and Chris. OBVIOUSLY i didn't turn in this story but a short story where Chris and Wesker hate each other. I revised it, into a lemon. Anyways enough with my ranting...it's story time. (One last thing I swear!) if the story doesn't make much sense to you, well they 'hate' each other, but in reality the don't. That should help some.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. goes off in a corner and cries

Warning: this IS a **LEMON**! Don't like? DON'T READ! ...duh!

('') (''v) (v'') ('')

Chris stood facing a dark tall figure, a scowl set upon his face, hatred etched in his eyes. The man across from his mimicked his poster; guns were pointed and ready to fire. Neither men could stand each other, but did not bring themselves to kill. Chris's eyes met with ice blue and felt his orbs squint in anger as he remembered what this man did to him, his friends, and his comrades. Chris could faintly remember a time where it wasn't like this, where he could look upon this man and proudly call him his friend and commander. That was before the man betrayed him. Tears started to prick his eyes as Chris tried to blink them away but soon became an overflow of tears, showing his true feelings.

"Why?" was all Chris could muster, his voice already starting to crack.

"Because," the man simply said, "I felt like it."

A long pause came between the two men, both staring into the other's eyes.

"I TRUSTED YOU!!" shouted Chris, not bothering to hide his tears and in a weaker voice he said again, "I trusted you…Albert"

The man squinted his eyes in anger hearing his first name. His true name, the name of his past self, if you will.

"It's Wesker now, Christopher, do try to remember it." Wesker said, aiming the gun at Chris's forehead. Chris did not move, fear had him rooted to the floor.

Chris started to mumble something unintelligent causing Wesker's interest to perk. "What was that Christopher? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I love you!" Chris said, in a more confident voice. "I loved you, and I still love you, despite everything. You don't have to do this, there is always a way out. Let me help you, please." Chris quietly begged, eyes pleading at Wesker.

Wesker was surprised at Chris's confession but quickly regained his composure. But those few brief moments told Chris everything he needed to hear.

"It is…too late for me Chris." Wesker finally said lowering his eyes in shame. "And as much as I wish it," he continued, "I can't change the past."

Something wet started to make it's way down Wesker's face. Gingerly touching the substance, Wesker quickly realized that he was crying. Crying about the past and how he hurt Chris.

Slowly Wesker started to make his way towards the brunette. He gingerly touched the tan face before him, his thumb delicately tracing Chris's bottom lip. A soft pair of lips quickly replaced the thumb as Wesker started kissing Chris slowly and passionately.

Chris found himself lost in the kiss as he kissed back with just as much fervor. Wesker started to lick his lover's lower lip, asking, no begging to taste the other man. Chris moaned at the sensation as Wesker's tongue quickly slipped in the other's mouth caressing the wet muscle inside. The feeling was phenomenal to both parties but like all humans, their need for air grew and forced them to separate.

Blue and chestnut eyes were glazed over with lust and love, both staring at each other, lost in the other's eyes.

"Wesker" Chris moaned his name out, causing said man to place his lips back on the brunettes. Tearing away from Chris's slightly swollen lips, Wesker began sucking and licking everywhere he could put his lips on. He soon found the pulse in Chris's neck and began sucking it, causing the other man to mew in delight. He slowly kissed his way down Chris's neck when his lips met some fabric.

"_This won't do"_ Wesker thought as he began lifting the shirt off Chris, drinking in his soon-to-be lover's chest. Tan skin was stretched over the well-defined muscles moving with each breath Chris took.

Chris started to blush at the attention he was receiving from his loved one. Chris looked into Wesker's ice blue eyes then down to the shirt Wesker was still wearing. Chris growled at the article before clawing at it and attacking Wesker's mouth at the same time.

Wesker broke the kiss to rip his shirt off then resumed the task of kissing Chris. Slowly, so that both he would not hurt Chris, Wesker led his body to the floor where he moved on top of him, kissing down all the way to Chris's forest green pants.

Growling in frustration, Wesker quickly got rid of both Chris's pants and underwear, releasing his love's caged member. Moving his face towards Chris's manhood, Wesker softly grabbed it, and flicked his tongue over the head causing the owner to gasp and moan. He then started to swallow his love, taking him as deep as he can go. Chris moaned, and tried to fuck the mouth but couldn't since Wesker's hands kept his hips in place.

"Ah, Wesker I'm gonna-" was all Wesker got before his mouth was filled with the juice of Chris. He greedily ate it up like candy before meeting his eyes with Chris's.

"Mhmm…tasty."

Chris blushed, then moaned when he felt a lone finger probing his rectum. Wesker lightly slid his finger in and out before adding another finger to the first.

When deeming him stretched, Wesker carefully pulling his fingers out, he smirked at the disappointed noise Chris made, "This is going to hurt you know?"

"I know." Chris panted out, "but I don't care."

Wesker nodded his head before slipping off the rest of his clothes, watching Chris blush grow.

"Like what you see?" Wesker smirked down at him.

Matching Wesker's smirk with one of his own, Chris cockily replied, "It's not a matter if I like what I see, but if I like what you do with it."

Wesker quickly flipped Chris over so that he was laying on his back, while he move into position. Without wasting anytime at all, Wesker pushed himself in as far as he could go. A piercing scream broke the tension in the air, and Wesker realized it came from Chris. He waited inside Chris till he heard him give an 'okay' before thrusting in and out of the man below him.

Chris's eyes were shut; the pain outnumbered the pleasure till he felt Wesker brush against something inside him. That something sent rockets of pleasure throughout his body, making him scream for more.

Wesker continued to hit Chris's sweet spot, making Chris scream and writhe in pleasure. Reaching down towards Chris's hardening manhood, Wesker started stroking Chris, matching each stroke with every thrust. Wesker soon felt his climax coming, and began to pick up the pace.

"Wesker!" Chris suddenly cried out, spilling himself all over Wesker.

With a few more thrusts, Wesker moaned, "Chris" and buried his seed deep within his lover.

Both laid still for what seemed like an eternity to Chris before Wesker slowly pulled out of him. Wesker moved over to where the gun was now laying. He swiftly picked up the gun and pointed it at Chris.

"Christopher," Wesker slowly said, his voice filled with sorrow. "I am sorry,"

Chris looked up at Wesker before closing his eyes, waiting for his demise to come. An ear shattering bang echoed throughout the now silent room. The smell of GSR filled Chris's nostrils as he hesitantly opened his eyes. As he gazed upon Wesker he found the man smirking, eyes filled with mirth.

"Opps, I missed" Wesker said, not said nor upset at the fact. "Damn, I don't have any ammo left either." He continued still gazing at Chris. "I suggest you leave before I return with some. It would be, tragic if you lost your life." Wesker began to walk out the door, giving Chris his chance to leave. Before stepping completely out of the room, Wesker turned to Chris, giving him a good long look, "I love you too Chris and I am sorry." Then left without further ado.

Chris laid there for a bit long, before a smile found it's way to his lips. He quickly stood and dressed himself before rushing out the door whispering "I forgive you".

('') (''v) (v'') ('')

AN. Okay, sorry if the lemon was bad...but this is my second lemon and I'm still getting used to it. If you'd be so kind to drop a review on your way out. Thank yous! hugs Bothergirl99 ;P


End file.
